1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power generating systems, and particularly to a wave-based power generation system for generating electrical power from the motion of waves in a body of water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the limitations of non-renewable energy sources, such as oil and coal, as well as the negative environmental effects of such energy sources, it is desirable to provide alternative energy conversion and transfer systems that are based on renewable sources of power with minimal effects on the environment. In recent years, systems for the conversion of the energy of ocean-based waves into electrical power have been of interest. However, such systems typically require the construction of large and complex structures near the ocean or on ocean-mounted platforms. Not only are such structures difficult and costly to build, but their large-scale frameworks, built or deployed on the ocean, are vulnerable to storm damage and are costly to maintain.
It would be desirable to provide a system that allows for the transfer and conversion of usable energy from ocean waves, that does not require large scale construction, and that includes mechanical elements that are not vulnerable to high winds, storm currents and similar extreme environmental conditions, with the delicate mechanical parts being shielded from surface conditions.
Thus, a wave-based power generation system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.